Things He Had to Do
by scoob2222
Summary: Its not just what Chloe is willing to do for Jack, its what he does that she's willing to live with. JackChloe


Once upon a time Jack Bauer had tried to deny who and what he was, after Terri died, after he got addicted to heroin, after he was fired from CTU, after he met Audrey, he tried, but it never stuck.

And now he realized, now he accepted that his place was at CTU, and that was who he was. A man who got things done, a man who did whatever her had to do.

And what he had to do now was kill Barry.

After i that /i day had ended, after he'd helped bring down Logan, well, it hadn't taken long for him and Audrey to self-destruct, it also hadn't taken long for him to convince Kim to talk to him again.

After a few conversations it became very clear to him that something was very, very wrong and it was not because of his faked death, or her break up with Chase, but instead, was all to do with that shrink boyfriend of hers.

So, he'd asked Chloe to investigate him, because Chloe was the best and she'd find out things that no one else would think to look for.

In this case she'd found a lawsuit, a settled one, that, had it not been settled, might have led to Dr. Barry losing his license. It seemed that the good doctor was actually a hypnotist, and he did not use his powers to help, but to harm, and Kim was now under his control. So there was really only one thing to do.

Kill the bastard.

Sure he could try to get Kim help, kidnap her, get her a real psychologist, he'd do that anyway, but it would be a lot faster with Barry gone.

And she'd suffered enough in her short life, he wouldn't let her suffer anymore.

So…time to kill the bastard.

Which meant he had to do a few things, first was buy an untraceable gun, that was easy, then he needed an alibi, not so much for the police, but for Kim, he couldn't have her knowing about this.

That lead to part two of his plan, an alibi, a female to have a romantic weekend with, and someone he could trust.

And there was only one person that fit that description.

"You needed something?" she asked as she entered his office.

"Yes, Chloe, can you close the door for me?"

She did, frowning, "Something wrong?"

"I need a favor," he moved around the desk, leaning on it, "It's a big one."

"Of course," she said, "Just tell me what to do."

"I need you to kiss me."

Her eyes widened, "What?"

"Bill will be coming in here in a few minutes and I need him to see us kissing. I need you not to ask questions, I need you to just….do exactly what I tell you."

She glanced around, her mouth open as if trying to figure out what to do, "Oh-okay...yes, Jack….whatever you need me to do."

He smiled at her, "Thank you Chloe,"' the he lifted his hands and gestured for her to come closer, "Come here."

She moved slowly, but finally got close enough for him to grab her, slowly pulling her against his body, "Just relax," he whispered, "It's just me."

She nodded again, "I just….this is completely unprofessional of me."

He chuckled, "I promise I won't write it in any of your reviews." He brushed her hair behind her ear, "You ready?"

She nodded, "As I'll ever be."

He moved slowly, his lips finding hers with a light touch, then he deepened the kiss, until his hands were roaming down her body to fit her more closely against him and her hands were threading through his hair.

"Excuse me," it was Bill's voice, Jack knew it, but it took a moment for him to pull away, luckily this only made it look more realistic.

It looked even more realistic when Chloe's face turned bright red and she then buried it in his chest.

"Uh, Bill, could I….talk to you in your office in….a few minutes?"

"Uh, of course," Bill said quickly, closing the door behind him.

Jack's arms surrounded Chloe, he knew Bill would never do anything to embarrass Chloe, even if it meant turning his back on two co-workers making out at work.

"I have to go talk to Bill," he said, "Why don't you stay here for a few minutes, work on my computer?"

She nodded, "Um….are you going to tell me what's going on?"

He sighed, "I need you to come away with me this weekend. We're going to the Florida Keys."

She pulled back and looked at him, "No, no we're not."

"Yes," he said firmly, "Yes, we are."

He looked into her eyes as he said this and slowly she nodded, "I like the Florida Keys."

He smiled, only Chloe, and kissed her forehead, "Stay here, I'll be back soon."

&&&&&&

Ten minutes later he's telling Bill a long, completely made up story, how long he's been dating Chloe, why they didn't tell him, no they won't let it interfere with work and finally, can we have a three day weekend for a lovely three month anniversary vacation to the Florida Keys?

Bill says yes to all of the above, with a hint of don't hurt Chloe concern in his voice.

Jack made the arrangements and soon it appeared that he and Chloe were really vacationing in paradise instead of…well, reality.

It was a short flight and a short ride to the crappy, pay by the hour motel he put her in. She glared at him as she dumped her stuff on the bed, "Could you have at least picked one where you have to pay for the whole night. Those usually have porn and bouncing beds."

He said nothing, going into the bathroom to get dressed, then coming back and shielding her gaze as he pulled the gun out of the spot he knew it would be.

He heard her sigh, "Do you have to act like I'm a moron who doesn't know what's going on?"

"I don't want you to know Chloe, it's safer that way."

She shook her head, "Whatever. Do you know how long you'll…be?"

"Not long," he assured her, putting a hand on her shoulder, "Have I thanked you for this?"

She shrugged, "No need."

He put his hand under her chin and tilted her eyes to his, "Yes, there is."

She just nods again, and he feels her watching him as he leaves.

&&&&&&

When it's over, when he comes back, he goes straight to the shower, waiting a long time under the water before coming out and opening the door, before finding Chloe waiting for him under the covers. She glances over and smiles, quiet as he gets into bed.

Then she turns and begins speaking, "I've been watching this Lifetime movie, you know one of those horrible things but then you watch a couple minutes and then you wonder what happens next and you can't stop watching it and then…"

"What are you doing?" he asked suddenly, cutting her off.

"What do you mean?"

"Talking like that, what are you doing?"

She shrugged, "I just….I'm sorry I'll stop."

"Damn it," he got up stomping angrily around the room before realizing it did no good and then turned back to her, "Why are you talking to me like you don't know what I did tonight? You do know, I know you do, you're too damn smart for me to keep this from, you know me too damn well."

She nods, "I know what you did. What did you want me to do? Yell at you, ask you how it went? You're back; you're in one piece, so I assume it went the way it was supposed to. I tried not to make a big deal."

He waved his arms, "That's what I mean. Chloe I killed someone tonight."

"You've done that before."

"Not….I didn't have to do this…I…I murdered a man."

She got up, moved over to him, "Do you really think after everything that would change things between us?"

He shook his head, "I'm a murderer Chloe, I'm a bastard, there's barely any good left in me, why are you even here?"

Her eyes met his, stared for a long moment, "Why are you asking so many questions you already know the answers to?"

"Chloe," he said her name softly, as if he wasn't really sure she was there, "What did I do to deserve you, to deserve your love?" he reached up and touched her face.

"It's not about deserving anything, Jack….it just is."

"I should leave you alone," he said, "I should…."

"You're not going to leave me alone Jack, so stop acting like you are."

She came closer, her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. He closed his eyes, his forehead dropping against hers as if trying to control himself. She tilted her head, pressing her lips softly against his.

"You should tell me to stop," he whispered against her lips, "Tell me to stop."

"Don't stop Jack, don't stop," she whispered over and over as they tumbled onto the bed.

He pushed her clothes aside, whispering crazy words he didn't even really understand as he touched her.

He listened to her voice as she whispered back to him, "I love you Jack, I'll never go anywhere."

"Chloe," he whispered, "I need you, I…."

"You've got me," she promised, her body over his, her mouth on his as he slid inside of her, "You've always got me."

He did bad things, most would say he was a bad man, but that night, in Chloe's arms, he remembered a man who wasn't so bad, who wasn't so lost.

With Chloe he was a man who could be….redeemed.


End file.
